


Photo Wars

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [41]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Embarrassing Photos, Foodporn 'verse, Gen, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Inuyasha finally bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my FoodPorn ‘verse where Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kouga live together and are in a relationship together. Rin is 16 and lives with Sesshoumaru’s mother in this ‘verse.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

When Sesshoumaru came home, he was pleased to hear Rin giggling. He was horrified, however, to find her giggling on the couch with Inuyasha. It raised many questions. Since when did Inuyasha get along with Rin? Why wasn’t Inuyasha yelling at him for making him pick up Rin? And, most importantly, why was Rin giggling and was it something that he needed to eviscerate Inuyasha over?

Sesshoumaru hung up his jacket and walked over to the couch. He was greeted with a “hello, Sesshoumaru” from both of them. Rin’s voice was pleasant and full of mirth. Inuyasha was smirking and far too pleased to see him. Sesshoumaru was suspicious.

“Your mom says ‘hi,’ Sesshoumaru.”

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly. Why was Inuyasha speaking to his mother?

“She was showing me her photo albums when Inuyasha came to get me,” Rin added.

Sesshoumaru knew that couldn’t be good.

“She let us keep this one.” Inuyasha smirked evilly and held up a picture.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened slightly in what passed for a look of horror for Sesshoumaru. It was a picture of him during his Death Rock phase. He thought he had melted all of them.

“Hey, I remember that!” Kouga chimed in. He noticed everyone hanging out by the couch when he was walking down the hallway and decided to see what was going on.

“Really?!” Rin and Inuyasha’s curiosities were piqued.

“Yeah. Hold on.” Kouga disappeared down the hallway to his room and returned with a box full of pictures, many of which featured Sesshoumaru dressed like death and sloppy drunk. Kouga was all too eager to answer Rin and Inuyasha’s excited questions as they riffled through the pictures. Sesshoumaru’s eye twitched. He had to do something. He played the only card he had.

“I have pictures of Kouga with his ‘Flock of Seagulls’ haircut.”

“Where?!” Inuyasha was practically salivating over more embarrassing pictures to look at.

Sesshoumaru turned to get the pictures from his room, when Rin found a picture in Kouga’s box that trumped all the rest. It was of Sesshoumaru with pink hair in pigtails. It looked like Sesshoumaru might be wearing a dog collar, but it was cut off by the edge of the picture. Kouga was also in the picture, wearing a tiara. And they were both kissing some old man.

The two demons struggled to explain.

Inuyasha didn’t care and was rolling around on the floor laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe.


End file.
